


Candy

by bechloe_we_were_robbed



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Cute, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, bechloe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 23:40:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15695748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bechloe_we_were_robbed/pseuds/bechloe_we_were_robbed
Summary: Beca helps her son search for his candy. She doesn't tell him he won't find it.





	Candy

“Mama, can you help me find my M&Ms?” Beca’s five-year-old son, Micah, asks as he walks into her bedroom whilst she works on her latest song on her laptop. He’d been taking a nap in his own room but must have woken up hungry for a snack. He climbs up beside her on the bed and snuggles into her side. She removes her headphones which she had been using with one ear uncovered to listen out for her son, closes her laptop and wraps her arm around his shoulders, using her free hand to run her fingers through his wavy brown hair which sticks up from where he’s slept on it. Beca’s not at all biased when she says he’s the most adorable kid ever. “I left them on my dresser for after my nap, but they’re gone,” he continues as he sleepily nuzzles his head into her chest. 

She freezes for a moment but decides against breaking his little heart. “Sure, buddy.” She kisses his head and lifts him onto her hip. She carries him into his room to begin the search. They come up empty after checking the dresser, his toy box, his bed and the floor, just in case they’d fallen and gotten kicked under the bed. 

He turns to face her as they lay on their stomachs underneath his bed. “Nope,” he says with a sad pout on his face. She scoots a little closer so that she can kiss his cheek. 

“It’s okay, sweetie. We’ll check the living room, alright?” They wriggle out from under the bed and she carries him downstairs, helping him to check every possible nook and cranny, from under all the furniture to between the sofa cushions. Beca lets out a breath as she hears the front door opening. “Oh, thank God.” She tells Micah to search through the toy chest and goes to greet her wife.

Beca literally runs to the door when she hears Chloe arriving home from work. Chloe’s face breaks out into a grin at the sight of her wife running towards her, both with excitement to see her and amusement at seeing her running to greet her. Chloe kisses her and greets her with a hello. Beca returns the greeting and the kiss, and then leans down to place a kiss on her wife’s baby bump and greet their unborn child as well. Beca always gets lost in Chloe’s kisses and today is no exception as Beca almost forgets what she’s there for as she pulls Chloe back in for another kiss. Almost. She hums against Chloe’s lips and ends the kiss, gently pushing Chloe back. 

“Babe, help me.” She’s vaguely aware that her hands, still on the lapels of Chloe’s blue and white striped raincoat-which Beca hadn’t even given her a chance to take off-are gripping desperately but fuck it, this was a serious situation.

Chloe must see the panic in Beca’s face-she always has been able to read Beca like an open book-because she immediately looks panicked as well. “Beca, honey, what’s wrong? Are you okay? Is Micah okay?”

Beca shakes her head and then immediately realizes that it’s a terrible mistake when Chloe’s eyes widen even further, and she pales. She looks petrified. She takes Chloe’s hand to calm her. “No, no, I mean, we’re fine but…okay, look.” She looks back over her shoulder to make sure Micah is still searching in the living room and not close enough to hear their conversation. “So, we’ve been looking for Micah’s M&Ms for, like, twenty minutes and he can’t find them anywhere.”

Chloe looks confused. Beca’s just glad she doesn’t look so panicked anymore; she probably just thinks Beca’s gone crazy with how she raced to meet her in the hall, all because their son couldn’t find his candy. “Okay?”

Beca sighs. “No, babe, you don’t understand.” She pulls Chloe towards her with the hand she’s holding to whisper conspiratorially, as if she’s admitting to some horrible crime. Seeing her son’s disappointment at not being able to find his candy kind of made it feel like she had. “Chlo, he’s not going to find the M&Ms because I ate them. I’m a horrible mom. Who eats their kid’s candy and then lies about it?”

Chloe just stares at her for a moment, and then she’s laughing hysterically, bent double and holding her stomach with her free hand, the other still gripping Beca’s and pulling her into an awkward half-bent stance. “Chloe! This is not funny! He’s so fucking bummed, dude, I feel awful.” Chloe is shaking her head as she laughs, wiping at the tears streaming down her face. Beca makes a mental note to remember this moment next time Chloe is feeling like shit about something she’s done to Micah. 

“Beca,” she says as her laughter subsides, and she finally stands straight, wiping the rest of the tears off her face. “Why don’t you just tell him? He loves you. He’ll be okay.”

“Yeah, see, I thought about that but, like, I’ve committed now.” Chloe crosses her arms over her chest, regarding her with a raised brow. She huffs because Chloe doesn’t even need to say anything else to communicate. Beca just knows she’s telling her not to be an idiot. “Ugh, fine.” 

She starts pushing Chloe’s coat off her shoulders and Chloe smirks at her. “Ooh, I haven’t even been home for five minutes and you’re already undressing me.” 

“I was actually just being a doting wife but now that you mention it…” She drops the coat to the floor and runs her hand up Chloe’s stomach under her shirt. She kisses her as she cups her breasts and feels Chloe moan lightly into the kiss. She pulls away after a moment, pulling Beca’s bottom lip between her teeth as she goes. 

“Later.” She puts her hands on Beca’s, who withdraws them from under her shirt with a sigh. “Now let’s go tell our son what a monster his mama is.” Beca pulls a grumpy face but Chloe immediately wipes it off her face with a kiss to her wife’s cheek, taking Beca’s hand.

When Beca leads them into the living room, they find Micah surrounded by toys and digging around in the bottom of his toy chest. “Hey, buddy, Mommy’s home,” Beca says. Micah looks up, his face breaking out into a grin as he stands and runs into Chloe’s arms with a jubilant cry of “Mommyyyyyy!” She scoops him up and peppers his face with kisses as she balances him on her hip. 

“Mommy.” Micah touches Chloe’s face as he talks to her. It’s something he’s always done. He loves touching his Mommy and Mama’s faces; when they’re having conversations, or snuggling, or reading bedtime stories. Beca thinks she might melt into a puddle on the floor at the sight. She doesn’t think she’ll ever get used to how incredible it is seeing Chloe with their son, and she can’t wait until they get to do it all over again. “I can’t find my M&Ms. Mama and I looked everywhere. Even under my bed!”  


Chloe smiles at him and kisses his forehead. “I know, love, Mama told me. We actually wanted to talk to you about that.” Chloe takes Beca’s hand again and pulls her towards the couch. They both sit, Micah adjusting himself so that he’s laying with his head in Chloe’s lap and his feet in Beca’s. Chloe puts her hand on Beca’s knee and gives her a nod of encouragement.

Beca takes a breath. “Micah, I ate your candy, sweetie. I’m sorry.” They always try to be honest with their son, but she really wishes she didn’t have to be right now as she waits, dreading his reaction. She hates to see him cry. 

Instead, after a moment of silence he smiles up at her from Chloe’s lap. “That’s okay, Mama,” he says as he lifts himself onto Beca’s lap and wraps his arms around her neck in a hug. He leans back and gives her a sloppy kiss on the lips. Beca grins with relief. “You can have some of my candy anytime!”  


“Thanks, little man. I love you.” 

“I love you too, Mama.” He gives her another kiss on the lips and then moves to Chloe’s lap to do the same. They’ve tried to raise Micah to be unafraid of showing affection-Beca insisting on it after her childhood lack of affection from her parents had stunted her in this aspect (until she had met Chloe), and Chloe insisting simply because she didn’t know any other way to be. “And I love you, Mommy.” 

“I love you too, honey.” Chloe leans down to kiss his cheek and earns a happy giggle in response. They both melt every time they hear his little giggles and are more than eager to make it happen again. Beca leans down to place a kiss on his other cheek and soon she and Chloe are both kissing him all over his face and he’s squealing with laughter as he rolls around on his mommies laps.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it. This is my first foray into fanfiction, so any feedback would be appreciated :) 
> 
> I'm a huge fan of bechloe and my anger that we were deprived of them having a canon romantic relationship (hence the username) has given me many story ideas involving them, so I thought I'd start giving writing the stories a go. This particular one was inspired by a random Twitter post I saw of a woman who had helped her kid search for candy for over an hour even though she had eaten it. For some reason it reminded me of Beca and the fic was born.
> 
> So let me know what you thought!


End file.
